RAIN SOUND
by HanDik
Summary: [CHANDARA / CHANYEOL SANDARA - CHAP II UPDATE!] Chanyeol yang pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan pesona yang dimiliki Dara saat pertama kali bertemu. Akankah Dara mengetahui dan menerima Chanyeol ? PESAN SaYA "BILA KALIAN TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI KARENA PAIRINGNYA ATAU KARENA INI FF STRAIGHT LEBIH BAIK JANGAN MEMBACA LEWATI SAJA" Terima kasih :)
1. Chapter 1

**RAIN SOUND**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Sandara Park (2NE1), Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Sang Hyun / Thunder (MBLAQ)

Cameo : Park Durami (Dara's Sister), Lee Joon (MBLAQ)

-,

-,

Perkenalkan namaku Park San Dara tapi orang lebih suka memanggilku Sandara Park. Nama panggilanku adalah Dara. Aku merupakan anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara. Aku memiliki adik perempuan satu ya itu Park Du Rami dan adik bungsu laki-laki ku Park Sang Hyun. Aku sekarang menjadi Mahasiswa Tingkat Pertama Jurusan _Art and Music_ di _Yoo Jae Seok University_. Aku memiliki kekasih bernama Kwon Ji Young yang berada di Jurusan _Fashion_, dia merupakan Mahasiswa Tingkat Kedua di _Yoo Jae Seok University. _Sekian perkenalan dari ku.

Hai perkenalkan namaku Park Chan Yeol, orang biasanya memanggilku Chanyeol. Hmmm.. Aku memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata tapi aku tidak suka bermain basket ntah aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa setinggi ini. Aku merupakan anak satu-satunya dalam Keluarga Park dan aku pewaris tunggal perusahaan _appa_ ku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai perusahaan _appa_ ku, mungkin karena kau masih duduk dikelas Sembilan _Junior High School_ di _Yongsang School_. Sekian perkenalanku.

-.

-888888-

-.

Seoarang gadia manis yang memiliki wajah yang begitu manis dan terlihat muda pasti akan mengira bahwa dirinya masih berstatus Siswa di salah satu _Senior High School_ tapi jangan sangka sebenarnya dia merupakan Mahasiswa tinggkat pertama di salah satu_ University_ ternama di kota _Seoul_ yaitu _Yoo Jae SeokUniversity_. Gadis ini bernama Park San Dara, anak sulung dari Keluarga Park.

Dara yang berdiam diri dari pagi karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah pada hari ini pun hanya dapat bergelut ditempat tidurnya. Suasana hujan yang membuat makin ingin tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya pun meningkatkan rasa malasnya. Tapi karena dia harus menjemput adik bungsu nya yang bersekolah akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus menjemput Cheondung dua jam lagi mending aku bersiap-siap"

Dara pun mulai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya agar tidak membuat malu adik laki-laki satunya. Ya walaupun dia beranggapan seeprti itu tapi bagi Cheondung tidak masalah karena _nunna_ yaitu Dara tetap manis dan cantik.

_Dddrrrtt… ddddrrrttt…_

"Baiklah aku kan menjemputmu dirumah Lee Joon" Ucap Dara setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Cheondung yang memberi tahu untuk menjemputnya jam lima sore di rumah Lee Joon temannya karena ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan.

Cheondung merupakan nama panggilan Park Sang Hyun dirumah walau disekolah sering dipanggil Thunder karena kepintarannya yang menjawab setiap soal hanya dengan waktu singkat. Keluarga Park memiliki anak yang kepintarannya diatas rata-rata.

Dara pun menuju balkon kamarnya dan melihat halaman depan rumahnya yang tertata dengan rapih yang sudah disusun oleh _eomma_-nya. Dara hanya tinggal berempat bersama _eomma_ dan kedua adiknya dan menempati rumah peninggalan _appa _-nya. Sedari kecil Dara, Rami dan Cheondung diajarkan untuk hidup sederhana walaupun perusahaan milik mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan terus berkembang sampai saat ini menjadi perusahaan yang sukses.

"Sedang apa anak itu disana ? Dibawah pohon hujan-hujan begini ?" Dara yang sedang memperhatikan sekeliling halamannya tanpa sengaja melihat anak laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam _Junior High School_ yang sama seperti adiknya sedang bersandar dipohon depan rumahnya atau lebih teaptnya berteduh dibawah pohon.

"Anak itu apa tidak tahu berbahaya berteduh dibawah pohon. Bagaimana bila pohon itu tersambar petir." Ucap Dara yang bergegas menurunin tangga rumahnya dan mengambil payung untuk menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

_/Kriek/_

Suara gesekan pintu pagar besi yang dibuka oleh Dara yang kemudian menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan adik kecil ?" Tanya Dara.

"Ti..dak Ap..pa Ap..pa Nun..na" Ucap anak laki-laki tersebut yang terlihat menggigil.

"_Aigooo _kau menggigil seperti ini ayo masuk bahaya kalau kau terus disni nanti kau malah demam" Dara pun membawa anak laki-laki tersebut kedalam rumah.

Anak laki-laki tersebut duduk dikursi kayu yang tersedia diruang tamu keluarga milik keluarga Park. Dara yang sibuk menyiapkan coklat panas dan membuatkan soup untuk menghangatkan tubuh anak laki-laki tersebut tidak pula menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan mengambil pakaian Cheodung yang baginya muat.

"Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu pakaianmu dengan pakaian adikku ini, kurasa pakaian ini cocok denganmu karena adikku tingginya tidak beda jauh dengan mu. Dan setelah itu kau bisa makan soup ini dan minum coklat panasnya" Ucap Dara yang membimbing anak laki-laki tersbut kedalam kamar mandi didekat dapur.

Anak laki-laki itu keluar kamar setelah selesai menggunakan pakaiannya yang dipinjamkan oleh Dara. Dara dengan sigap meminta seragam anak tersebut untuk dicuci dan keringkan.

"Nah sekarang kau makan biar sedikit hangat badanmu" Ucap Dara yang diangguki oleh anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu ? Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu disini" Tanya Dara yang penasaran karena baru pertama kali melihat anak laki-laki tersebut.

"A..ku Park Chan.. Yeol" Ucap Chanyeol yang memperkenal dirinya dengan gugup.

"Hai Chanyeol, Namaku Park San Dara, kau bisa memanggilku Dara _nunna_" Ucap Dara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"San.. Dara ?" Ucap Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan nama yang belum pernah didengarnya.

"Pasti kau berfikir namaku aneh ya ? Hahaha.. Nama ku memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang Korea tapi aku asli kewarganegaraan Korea" Ucap Dara

"Tidak.. kok _nunna_. Menurut ku namamu sangat unik dan sangat…. Manis" Ucap Chanyeol dengan malu-malu.

"Hahaha..sudah jangan malu-malu seperti itu aku memang manis kok.. hahaha.. _By the way_ kau kenapa hujan-hujanan tadi ?" Tanya Dara kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku tersesat _nunna_ aku belum mengetahui area komplek ini karena aku baru pindahan kemarin" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tertunduk.

"_Aigoooo_ kenapa tidak minta jemput ?" Tanya Dara kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku memang dijemput oleh sipur keluarga ku tapi karena aku mau keliling komplek biar tahu daerah rumah ku tapi malah tersasar dan _smartphone_ ku _lowbetnunna_" Ujar Chanyeol dengan detail.

"Pantas saja, bagaiman kalau kuantar kebetulan aku mau menjemput adikku, dia lagi berada dirumah temannya. Kalau boleh tahu diblok berapa rumahmu ?" Tanya Dara

"Rumahku ada di Blok C nomor 5 tapi _nunna_ kau tidak usah mengantarku" Tolak Chanyeol

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Eh tunggu kau bilang Blok C ? kebetulan sekali itu hanya satu blok dari rumah ku dan lagi pula aku juga mau menjemput adikku disana karena rumahnya berada di Blok C juga" Ucap Dara kembali menawarkan.

"Baiklah_ nunna_" Akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengalah.

-;.

-.

-88888888-

-.

"Selamat sore Tuan Muda, kenapa baru sampai ?" Ucap salah seorang _maid_ yang menyapa kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Selamat sore juga _hyung_" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh iya _hyung_, _appa_ kan tidak pulang malam ini tolong bawakan makananku kekamar ya aku mau makan dikamar saja" Ucap Chanyeol pada _maid_-nya.

"Baik Tuan Muda" Ucap _maid_ tersebut yang segera bergegas meyiapkan makan malam untuk Tuan Mudanya.

"Arrrgh! Dia begitu manis dan cantik dan juga baik hati. Apa ini yang sering dibilang _eomma_ kalau sedang jatuh cinta ? Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta ? _eomma _cepat pulang kemari Yoellie mau cerita sama _eomma_" Ucap Chanyeol yang kangen dengan _eomma_-nya yang berada di Jepang.

_Appa _Chanyeol merupaan orang yang sibuk dan _eomma_ Chanyeol sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi nenek Chanyeol yang sedang sakit. Keluarga Chanyeol pindah rumah karena kondisi lingkungan dirumah lamanya sudah tidak baik untuk kesehatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki penyakit _sinus_ yang sudah akut oleh karena itu mereka pindah untuk menghindari udara yang tidak sehat untuk Chanyeol.

-.

-8888888-

-.

Dara dan keluarganya kini sedang berkumpul bersama dilruang keluarganya dimana _eomma_ dan dirinya sedang menemani Rami dan Cheondung untuk belajar. Sedangkan Dara sudah belajar sehari sehingga malam pun dia tidak usah belajar.

"_Nunna_ apa kau tahu tadi ada anak baru dikelas Cheondung dan dia begitu ramah dan pintar. Dan Cheondung mau memasukannya kadaftar calon suami untuk _nunna_" Ucap Thunder kepada Dara.

"_Aigoooo_ Cheondung, _nunna _tidak tertarik dengan beromdong masa iya _nunna _menikah yang beda empat tahun sama _nunna_" Ucap Dara menolak hal tersebut.

Cheondung memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyeleksi calon pacar atau suami untuk kedua _nunna_-nya karena dialah satu-satunya laki-laki dalam keluarganya dan dia bertekad pada mendiang _appa_ nya untuk selalu menjaga _eomma_, Dara _nunna_ dan Rami_ nunna_.

"Tapi _nunna, _dia begitu baik dan tampan dan juga pintar" Ucap Thunder tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi Cheondung eh, kau sudah memberi makan Dadoong belum ?" Tanya Dara yang mengalihkan pembicaraan adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Ah Cheondung lupa, push push Dadoong ayo waktunya makan" Ucap Thunder yang mencari kucing kesayangan Keluarga Park.

Dadoong merupakan kucing kesayang Dara, Rami dan Thunder. Mereka bertiga begitu memanjakan Dadoong tidak hanya itu setiap seminggu sekali Dadoong selalu diajak kesalon kucing untuk perawatan dan dirumah mereka menyediakan tempat tidur beserta selimut dan bantalnya

-..

-888888888888888888-

-,

Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang meminta supir yang menjemputnya untuk menuju ke took kue terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol berniat memberikan kue tersebut kepada Dara untuk ucapan terima kasih dan berniat mengembalikan baju adiknya Dara yang dia pinjam kemarin.

Semalaman Chanyeol terus menceritakan mengenai Dara kepada _eomma_-nya dan saking begitu antusiasnya Chanyeol sampai lupa untuk tidur dan melewatkan jam tidurnya. Untung saja _eomma_-nya ingat akan jam tidur anaknya dan sebelum tidur _eomma _-nya berpesan _"Kejarlah cintamu jangan sampai cintamu diambil oleh orang dan bila dia sudah memiliki seseorang jangan lah bersedih hati terus doakan yang terbaik untuk orang yang cintai karena itu yang namanya cinta sejati dan ingat bila kalian berjodoh suatu saat akan bertemu kembali"_

Chanyeol mengingat dengan betul ucapan _eomma_-nya samapai pagi harinya diriny menulis semua pesan _eomma_-nya dan menempelkannya pada cermin yang tertempel dilemarinya, Chanyeol terus tersenyum sambil memegang bingkisan kue yang sudah ia beli dengan uang jajannya sendiri.

"Nah _hyung_ stop disini. Ini rumah nya dan tolong _hyung_ sampaikan kue ini kepada Dara _nunna_ dan pakaian yang ia pinjamkan kemarin sore ini" Ucap Chanyeol kepada _maid_ pribadinya.

"Baik Tuan Muda" Ucap _maid_ nya kemudain bergegas menuju rumah tersebut.

Saat _maid _itu tiba tepat didepan pagar rumah Dara, ada sebuah mobil yang datang dan berhenti tepat depan pohon yang berada rumah Dara. Dan sektika itu keluarlah seorang pemuda yang kemudian membuka kan pintu untuk seseorang dan itu Dara..

_/Krieek/_

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian dimana Dara memegang dengan erat tangan pemuda itu dan menuju pagar rumahnya dan saat itu pula _maid_ berbincang dengan Dara dan memerikan bingkisan serta kantong baju tersebut.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit seperti ini ? Melihat Dara _nunna_ bersama dengan lelaki lain dan bergandengan tangan ? Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati _eomma_ ?" Batin Chanyeol.

Dan tidaklama Hujan pun turun seperti menggambarkan suasana hati Chanyeol. Dara dan lelaki itu pun bergegas menuju kamar serta _maid_ Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali kerumah.

-.

TBC

Malam ini saya bawa FF Baru,

mau mencoba bikin FF Chandara (Chanyeol Dara) hehehe..

jujur saja saya shipper mereka berdua karena menurut saya mereka pasangan yang lucu :D

Mohon review-nya ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**sebelumnya saya ingin memberi pesan kepada Readers dan Readers Guest.**

**"Disini bila kalian tidak menyukai salah satu cerita karena itu Pairing lah atau karena cerita Straight lah lebih baik kalau memang tidak menyukainya ya udah TIDAK USAH MEMBACA lewati saja.**

**disini saya dan para author juga manusia, kami juga punya perasaan saat cerita kami dikomentari dengan review negatif kami juga pasti sedih.**

**disini saya hanya berpesan respect lah atas cerita yang dibuat oleh author. mereka author membuat cerita itu tidak mudah. harus membuat konsep seperti apa, alurnya seperti apa, jalan cerita kayak gimana.**

**dulu saya hanya seorang reader tapi sekarang saya mencoba membuat FF dan ternyata menjadi author itu tidaklah mudah.**

**Jujur saja saat FF Pertama saya mendapat review yang positif saya semakin semangat dan melanjutkan cerita tersebut dan ini cerita saya kedua, jujur saja saya agak kecewa dengan komentar negatifnya tapi itu membuat saya menjadi semakin termotivasi untuk membuat cerita lebih baik.**

**dan oleh sebab itu saya attached review Guest tersebut sebagai penyemangat dan motivasi saya.**

**dan pesan untuk READERS GUEST bila kalian TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING / STRAIGHT COUPLE ya udah TIDAK USAH MEMBACA apa lagi memberi review negatif. liat kembali pesan saya :)**

**dan untuk menghormati salah satu Guest yang memberi pertanyaan "Kenapa tidak dipost ditempat lain?" akan saya jawab sebelumnya FF ini saya post di FFN saya terlebih dahulu post di Wordpress Pribadi saya. saya post disini ya karena saya ingin berbagi cerita FF saya dan tidak ada larangan juga dari pihak FFN"**

**Dan untuk anna dee terima kasih atas motivasinya :)**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**selamat membaca para readers :)**

**-888888-**

**RAIN SOUND**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast : Sandara Park (2NE1), Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Support Cast : Park Sang Hyun / Thunder (MBLAQ)

Cameo : Lee Chae Rin / CL (2NE1), Kwon Ji Yong / G-Dragon (BigBang)

-,

-,

**_Kediaman Keluarga Park (Chanyeol)_**

Chanyeol yang termenung karena melihat kejadian dimana Dara _nunna_dan seorang pria yang begitu akrab. Merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang dirasakan kini menjalar bukan Cuma dihati tapi dipikirannya yang terus mengulang rekaman yang menyesakkan dadanya. Tetes demi tetes air matanya pun mulai keluar membasahi pipinya.

"_Eomma_ kenapa begitu sakit hati ini melihat kejadian yang Yoellie lihat" Ucap Chanyeol dalam kesedihannya.

"Apa salah bila Yeollie menyayangi Dara _nunna_. Hiks hiks.." :Lanjut Chanyeol dalm isakannya.

_"Yeollie.. Yeollie.. Jangan sedih sayang. Ingat pesan eomma Yeollie harus bisa merelakannya dan apa bila dia sedang sedih,, ada lah selalu buatnya buatnya dan suatu saat dia akan melihat kearah Yeollie"_ Chanyeol yang dalam isakan tangisnya mendengar suara _eomma_-nya dalam pikirannya.

_"Dan Yeollie tidak boleh bersedih, ingat Yeollie adalah namja. Seorang namja tidak boleh bersedih karena cinta karena seorang namja yang kuat adalah bisa merebut hati atau merelakan orang yang dicintainya"_ Kata-kata _eomma -_nya kini terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol.

"Yeollie adalah _namja,_ maka Yeollie harus kuat. Yeollie harus jadi _namja_ yang kuat seperti yang_ eomma_ katakan" Ucap Yeollie dengan semangat.

Chanyeol yang kembali semangat walaupun masih bersedih ,kini pun ia berusaha tegar untuk mendapatkan perhatian Dara dan oleh karena itu dia menghampiri _maid_ pribadinya untuk membantunya dan meminta saran bagaimana cara yang baik dan mudah.

-.

-,

-888888-

-.

**_Kediaman Keluarga Park (Sandara)_**

Dara yang telah mengantar kekasihnya sampai didepan pintu kini mulai kembali kedalam setelah mobil kekasihya telah menjauh dari rumahnya. Dara yang memperhatikan bingkisan yang ia terima dari seorang yang mengatakan bahwa bingkisan ini dari Chanyeol.

Dara masih mengingat Chanyeol, dia adalah anak laki-laki yang ia tolong kemaren sore karena kehujanan dan tersesat. Dara yang kemudian membuka bingkisan tersebut terkejut karena isinya berupa _cupcake_ dengan berbagai varian rasa yang berbeda. Dara pun menata _cup cake_ tersebut dan meletakannya di piring dan memasukan kedalam lemari es.

"Chanyeool.., Hmmmm.. Kenapa dia begitu repot sekali sampai memberikan _cup cake_ ini untuk ucapan terima kasih" Ujar Dara yang melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan tak lupa mengambil satu buah _cup cake_

"Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya anak yang baik, dan dia juga tampan tapi sayang umurnya dibawahku" Lanjut Dara yang kemudian mulai memakan _cup_ _cake_ nya tersebut.

"Eh tunggu tadi apa yang kukatan ? _'Tampan ?'_ eh tapi emang sih dia tampan tapi tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengannya. Aku Sandara Park pantang menyukai seorang lelaki yang umurnya dibawah ku" Lanjut Dara.

-,

-888888-

-,

**_Seunghwa Junior High School_**

Sudah empat hari sejak kepindahan Chanyeol di sekolah barunya dan sekarang dirinya sudah memiliki banyak teman walau hanya teman sekelasnya. Salah satu temannya ialah Park Sang Hyun atau biasa dipanggil oleh teman-temannya yaitu Thunder. Dan Chanyeol pun mengetahui bahwa Thunder merupakan adik kedua dari Dara _nunna_ pujaan hatinya atau lebih dibilang orang yang telah mengambil hatinya.

"Chanyeol mari kita berganti pakaian, sekarang sudah waktunya jam istirahat" Ucap Thunder yang mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian olah raga.

"_Ne _Thunder tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol dan Thunder setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olah raga bergegas menuju lapangan sekolah mereka. Hari ini pembelajaran materi olah raga yaitu basket dan setiap kelas dibagi menjadi dua kelompok untuk _namja _dan _yeoja_. Chanyeol dan Thunder berada dalam satu kelompok dan kelompok mereka berhasil mengalahkan kelompok satunya. Dan sekarang giliran kelompok siswi lah yang bertanding sedangkan Thunder dan Chanyeol duduk dipinggi lapangan melihat pertandingan para kelompok _yeoja_.

"Pemaianan mu tadi sangat bagus Thunder" Ucap Chanyeol mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Hah… Aku sedang tidak konsen akhir-akhir ini jadi menurutku permainanku hari ini buruk tapi kau bilang sangat bagus aku jadi tambah bersemangat.. _Gomawo _Yeol" Ucap Thunder sambil mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama. Eh iya _by the way_ tadi kau bilang sedang tidak konsen kenapa ? Boleh kah aku tahu ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan Thunder.

"Hmmmm.. Baiklah jadi begini Yeol yang menggangu konsentrasiku ialah kondisi _nunna_ ku sedang tidak baik. Karena kekasih Dara _nunna _sudah tiga hari tidak menghubunginya dan itu membuat _nunna_ ku merasa khawatir" Jelas Thunder.

_"Jadi Dara nunna sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik ? Hal ini karena kekasihnya tidak ada kabar ? Apa begitu besarkah rasa sayangnya ?"_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Yang kutakutkan ialah kekasih _nunna_ ku selingkuh dan itu akan membuat _nunna_ menjadi sedih. Tapi bila sampai dia melakukan itu akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan menghajarnya" Ucap Thunder dengan sedikit emosi.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau harus menghajarnya Thunder ? Apa tidak bisa kau bilang baik-baik"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tinggal diam Yeol ? Aku _namja_ satu-satunya dirumah dan aku harus menjaga _eomma_ dan kedua _nunna_ ku sesuai pesan dari _appa _ku" Ucap Thunder.

"Hmmm.. Seperti itu semoga saja Dara _nunna_ tidak kenapa-kenapa dan kekasihnya cepat kembali" Ucap Chanyeol

"_Ne _Yeol _gomawo_. _Kajja _Yeol kita harus kembali kekelas dan mengganti pakaian kita"

Chanyeol dan Thunder pun kembali kekelas dan mengganti pakaian dengan seragam mereka kembali. Mereka bergegas kembali karena sehabis ini mereka akan ada ulangan matematika dan _songsaenim_ pelajaran tersebut merupakan salah satu guru tergalak yang ada di _Sunghwa Junior High School_

-.

-,

-888888-

-.

**_Kediaman Park (Sandara)_**

Dara kini hanya termenung dan melihat _smartphone_ nya saja, hal ini dikarenakan kekasihnya Kwon Ji Yong sudah seminggu ini tidak ada kabar dan ketika dirinya menghampiri kekelasnya dan menanyakan kepada empat sahabat kekasihnya mereka hanya menjawab dia sedang sibuk sekarang.

Tetapi yang bikin dirinya bingung dengan kekasihnya ialah dia masih bisa update dan membalas setiap seseorang me-_mention_ akunnya tapi _message_ ataupun _mention_ yang dikirim oleh Dara tidak kunjung dibalasnya.

"Ji Yong kemana kah dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak membalas semua pesan ku dan telpon ku pun tidak kau angkat" Lirih Dara.

"Apa kau bosan dengan ku ? Tapi kita baru saja berpacaran dua minggu. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Bom kalau dia itu _playboy_ tapi aku percaya padamu" Lanjut Dara.

_/Tok Tok Tok/_

"_Nunna_ ini aku Cheondung boleh aku masuk ?"

"Masuk saja pintu kamar tidak _nunna_ kunci"

_/Ceklek/_

"_Nunna_ kau tidak apa-apa ? Seminggu ini kau kelihatan kurang semangat" Tanya Thunder yang merasa _nunna_ nya sedikit murung akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok hanya saja seminggu ini Ji Yong tidak menghubungiku dan lagi semua pesanku tidak ada yang dibalasnya" Jawab Dara.

_/Deg/_

_"Apa aku harus memberi tahu Dara nunna kalau aku pas pulang sekolah melihat Ji Yong hyung sedang bergandengan tangan degan orang lain"_ Batin Thunder

_"Tapi kalau aku memberi tahunya pasti nunna akan sedih tapi kalau aku tidak beri tahu dan nunna tahu sendiri makin sedih juga arrrgh.. aku bingung"_ Batin Thunder lagi.

"Hei Cheondung! Kau kenapa malah melamun ?" Tanya Dara.

"_Aniya nunna_. Aku kesini mau mengajak _nunna _untuk makan _ice cream_ tadi pas pulang aku membeli sekotak _ice cream_"

"Baiklah ayo kita keruang makan"

"_Kajja_ _nunna, _Rami _nunna _sudah menunggu kita"

Cheondung pun menarik Dara untuk keluar kamar dan mengajak ke ruang makan dimana Rami sedang menunggu mereka dengan tiga mangkuk _ice cream _rasa coklat.

-,

-,

-88888888888-

-,

**_Yeo Jae Seok University_**

Dara yang sudah lelah karena ini merupakan hari kesepuluh Ji Yong tidak memberi kabar pun akhirnya jengah. Hari ini ia bertujuan untuk menemuinya dikelasnya karena hari ini merupakan jadwal padatnya Ji Yong.

Sebenarnya hari ini Dara tidak ada jadwal kuliah akan tetapi karena dirinya jengah akhirnya memaksa kan diri untuk menemui kekasihnya. Tapi naas saat dirinya akan berbelok tanpa sengaja ia melihat kekasihnya Ji Yong yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang berasal dari Jepang.

_"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua Ji Yong" _Batin Dara menahan isakannya yang tanpa sengaja melihat Ji Yong berciuman di pinggir koridor.

_/PLAAAAAAAAAAK/_

Sebuah suara tamparan yang menggema sepanjang koridor kampus kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Lee Chae Rin, seorang _yeoja_ yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Dara akhirnya maju dan menarik Ji Yong dan menamparnya dengan keras.

"Dasar buaya darat! Kau tidak malu melakukan hal ini didepan banyak mahasiswa yang jelas-jelas mengetahui bila kau ini kekasih Dara" Ucap Chae Rin

"Ckck. Terus apa masalah ku ? Hah ? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya"

"Ja.. Jadi kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ku ?" Dara yang mendengar itu pun langsung buka suara dan kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan kampus

"Ba.. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini ?" Ucap Ji Yong dengan kaget.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat pada sahabatku.. Dasar kau buaya darat!" Ucap Chae Rin yang kemudian bergegas mengejar Dara dan menghubungi Minzy dan Bom untuk membantu mencari Dara.

Sementara itu Dara terus berlari dengan meninggalkan kampusnya dan sampai ia tiba di sebuah taman dekat kampusnya. Dara pun mulai terisak dibangku taman.

"Kau bodoh Dara kenapa kau percaya dengan kata-kata manisnya yang ternyata hanya sebuah kebohongan" Ucap Dara ditengah isakannya.

_/Tes Tes Tes/_

"Hujan ? Seakan langit mengerti akan kondisi hatiku" Lanjut Dara.

Dara pun akhirnya menangis ditengah hujan. Air mata yang ia keluarkan kini menyatu dengan rintikan hujan yang begitu deras. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari dirinya sedang menangis.

_/Tap Tap Tap/_

"_Nunna_ kau tidak apa-apa ?" Suara langkah kaki yang berganti dengan suara _namja_ yang terkesan berat.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_"_Kau.. Cha.. Chanyeol…"

**TBC**


End file.
